Allie Krahe
Allie Krahe is an old friend of Gabrielle's. She is to become an Digidestined soon partnered to an unknown Digimon. She is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Krahe and is their only child. As an Digidestined kid Digivice Allie's Digivice is a Black-Red unknown model. Digimon Allie's partner Digimon is unknown. Crests Unknown History Allie was born on July 29, 1999 to Mr. and Mrs. Krahe at the Beaumont Hospital in Royal Oak, MI. Allie's birth father presumably left his daughter and his wife because Mrs. Krahe remarried while Allie was little. It is unknown when Allie's mother started to abuse Allie, but it was presumably after she remarried. Allie's mother and stepfather would beat Allie and throw away any toy that brought her joy wanting her to be miserable and would continue to beat her. Finally, Allie's grandmother had had enough and called the cops on Allie's mother and stepfather taking Allie into her care. Allie was soon enrolled into Berkley High School, but before that she attended Anderson Middle School where the school's choir teacher formerly, the sweet and kind choir teacher of Norup International School, now a cunt and bitch, Ms. Smith would bully Allie for no reason at all other than she is a selfish and nasty bitch. She would send Allie to the principal's office for no reason or when Allie tried to stand up for herself. Allie soon attended Berkley High School where she met and befriended Gabrielle Kleckner, a former favorite student of Ms. Smith and one of Ms. Smith's bullying victims. Whenever Ms. Smith would be nasty to Allie, Gabrielle longed to stand up for her friend, but couldn't thinking Ms. Smith would think badly of her. To this day, Gabrielle regrets not standing up for Allie after seeing Ms. Smith's true colors when she tried to tell her choir teacher that she couldn't go to festival because that would break her parents' rules to stay within the school boundaries and could be considered illegal, but Ms. Smith then coldly told Gabrielle that she was going to be forced to go to festival whether she liked it or not. Angry and betrayed, Gabrielle longed to say something else to her former favorite teacher, but instead she stormed out of the choir room. Her homeroom teacher at the time told her to quit choir or Ms. Smith would force her to go to festival. Gabrielle told her mother and Allie what happened and Allie was disgusted. Soon, Ms. Smith finally kicked Allie out of choir. Apparently Allie and Gabrielle had told the assistant principal about Ms. Smith's treatment of them and he was trying to help them and he also knew an old friend of Gabrielle's, Ms. Tina Davis, the assistant principal of Simonds Elementary School and he was told by Ms. Davis about friendly and sweet Gabrielle was and how she wouldn't tell a lie. Allie and Gabrielle gave each other their cell phone numbers and they became Facebook friends. When Mrs. Kat, Gabrielle's van driver told Ms. Smith about Gabrielle and Allie's friendship, she denied that Gabrielle would be friends with Allie whom she called a slut and a cunt. This pissed off Gabrielle who alerted Allie. Allie just shrugged it off. Personality Allie is a quiet and reserved girl due to being abused by her mother and stepfather who was in Gabrielle's math and choir class. She was taken from her abusive parents when she was little by her grandmother who like her granddaughter had a dislike for Ms. Smith for the way she treated her granddaughter. Initially, Allie is a very sweet and kind girl who doesn't take friendship for granted. She stays true to her friends and tries her best to help them in the best way she could. Allie doesn't put up with any kind of bullshit having an rebellious nature due to her early life as shown when Inspector Misao Yamamura is yelling at them and she yells back at him. She will stand up to bullies when she needs to. She has a bond with Gabrielle who in turn is very protective of her. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Gabrielle's World Category:Gabrielle's Friends Category:Americans Category:Digidestined Category:Abused Humans Category:Kids who were bullied